The Ballad of Edward and Rosalie
by NightsofTamara
Summary: Takes place immediately after Edward returns from his hunting trip with Emmett in Twilight. Edward and Rosalie play some mind games. Not E/R.


Title: The Ballad of Edward and Rosalie  
Characters/Pairings: Edward, Rosalie, implied Edward/Bella  
Rated for: Imaginary violence  
Length: Oneshot, 3,150 words  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. The universe owns 'The Knoxville Girl'.

**The Ballad of Edward and Rosalie**

Emmett and I parted ways immediately upon returning home from hunting: he went to the room he shared with Rosalie, and I prepared to slip away to see Bella. It took only a moment to change, and then quickly check in with Carlisle and Esme. My father did not approve, I knew, but he made no attempt to dissuade me. Esme was undecided, her joy at my sudden infatuation tempered with worry. I made my goodbyes as brief as possible, skirted Alice and Jasper's room silently, and made my way to the front door.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned my head to see Rosalie leaning against the side of the house, to the right of the door. "Yes," I replied curtly, stepping off the porch.

I heard her follow me, her feet producing only a whisper of sound against the damp grass. "Shouldn't you be with Emmett?" I asked.

"I've already talked to Emmett. Now I want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I can't miss my brother when he's gone?"

We'd reached the edge of the forest, and I dearly wanted to break into a run and leave her behind. As that was unlikely to happen, I settled for stalling in the hopes that she would become bored and go back to the house.

I sat down on a log that stuck up out of the soggy ground, by all appearances unconcerned with her insistence on following me. "You've never missed me in your life," I said sourly. "What's this all about?"

She stopped a few feet away from me and studied my face intently. "If I ask you a question, will you answer it?"

"Rosalie, please go away."

Her flawless brow furrowed in anger. "No. I want to talk to you."

_12… 46… 9… 87… 10… 528…_

I grit my teeth in frustration. Each of my brothers and sisters had their own means of keeping me out of their heads when they felt it necessary. Rosalie's method wasn't quite as irritating as Emmett's, but it was still sufficiently aggravating. Fortunately neither of them was imaginative enough to feel the need to block me often.

Rosalie smiled at my expression but made no move toward me. It was unlikely she would leave me alone until she subjected me to whatever lecture she was so intent on delivering – and I wanted very much to be alone right now. Sighing, I patted the log beside me.

"You could have simply thought about what you wanted to tell me," I complained as she sat down. "There's no need for all this secrecy."

"I want to discuss this like normal people. It's not the same when you read my mind – it's too easy for you."

"Heaven forbid you should ever make anything easy for me, Rosalie." I sat up straighter. "All right. Let's get this over with."

She flipped her long blonde hair aside and squared her shoulders. It didn't escape my notice that we both shifted our postures as if preparing for battle before speaking to each other, and I felt a pang of regret. She was my sister, after all.

"Emmett told me," she announced.

I raised an eyebrow when no more information seemed to be forthcoming. "That's hardly enlightening, Rose. I imagine Emmett tells you many things."

"_He_ couldn't resist."

I darted off the log and into the forest before she could continue. For a brief moment I hoped she wasn't invested enough in our conversation to follow, but after a startled pause I heard her breathing behind me as I ran. The ground sped by beneath my feet as I slipped silently between the trees. I was faster, but she was more agile; I would have to find open ground if I wished to outrun her. I angled toward the river, sensing Rosalie ghosting along in my wake. I could move more quickly along the treeless bank while still remaining hidden in the forest, well away from any hapless humans unfortunate enough to be out in the rain. If I could get far enough ahead of her she would be forced to go home. She wouldn't give up, of course, but I could steal a few more Rosalie-free hours before returning to the house and her inevitable tirade.

I reached the river in a matter of seconds, hurtling along the bank so swiftly that my feet never had a chance to sink into the boggy ground. Now that I no longer had to zigzag around the trees I was able to lengthen my stride even further, and though Rosalie hadn't realized it yet, she was gradually falling behind. The only question that remained was if she would abandon her pursuit quickly or drag it out as long as possible. Knowing my sister, it would be the latter.

_Edward!_

Yes, definitely the latter.

_Edward!_

"What?" I snapped, then waited for her to continue berating me.

_Edward! Edward!_

I string of curses escaped my lips. It was easy to think of Rosalie as shallow – she was terribly self-absorbed, and appallingly vain – but after seventy years I should have known better than to underestimate her intelligence. She wanted to talk to me, and if she had to resort to the mental equivalent of shoving a pot over my head and banging on it with a stick, she would do it.

"_Please_ stop that," I pleaded. The river was beginning to curve toward town. I'd have to leave its edge soon to slip around the humans unseen.

_Edwardedwardedwardedward – Not until you talk to me! - Edwardedwardedward…_

"Fine," I agreed gracelessly. A plan was beginning to form in my head. "You can come with me into town."

…_Town?_

"Yes." I smiled serenely, though she couldn't see my expression from where she ran behind me. "I'm going into town. You can tell me whatever it is that is so pressing, and then you can go home."

"Why are you going into town?" she asked aloud. It was unnecessary, but she had always been the least comfortable with my talent, preferring to tell me things in her own words – unless she was trying to aggravate me, of course.

"I'm lonely for a little _human_ companionship," I told her, emphasizing the word more than needed, then smiling as she hissed from behind me. My steps slowed as Forks came into view on the near bank of the river.

"You're going to see her!" Rosalie sputtered.

"Of course." I slowed even more, almost to normal human walking speed. "Careful now, there might be others around."

"What's wrong with our companionship?" she demanded as if I hadn't spoken. I watched her out of the corner of my eye to make sure she slowed her pace, but I needn't have bothered. Out of all of us she had always had the best grasp of human mannerisms, the best feel for how to fit in despite her unearthly beauty. She strode next to me as we emerged from the riverbed, and I cast around briefly with my mind to see if there were any humans about that might notice us. I didn't sense anyone, and even if I had our appearance could have been easily explained: just two of the Cullens out walking along the river.

"Nothing," I said lightly. "Bella's house is on the other side of town, but you're welcome to come with me. We can talk while we walk."

Rosalie's thoughts were chaotic as we crossed the open field that lay between the river and the nearest sidewalk. The attention I paid to 'the little human girl' brought out all sorts of emotions in her. Anger was foremost, but then again it was rare for Rosalie to make it through the day without being angry at someone or something. The reasoning behind her anger was split neatly in two: half because she feared my actions would expose us, and half because she thought I should be paying attention to _her_.I fought back a grin. Fighting for a prize she didn't want to win – how very typical.

Like Emmett, she was baffled by the attraction. And, as I'd expected, she hated the idea of spending time in Forks, especially if she had to be anywhere near Bella, and was giving serious consideration to turning around.

"Edward?" she said suddenly.

I hid a smile. "Hmmm?"

"You're forgetting your manners."

I blinked. "Pardon?" An image flashed through my mind and I saw what she was getting at. "My apologies," I said smoothly, holding my arm out to her.

Now that was unexpected. What was she up to?

"I forgive you," she said in a deceptively light tone as she slipped her arm around mine. I looked down at her face. Her expression was sly, and her thoughts… were flinging random numbers at me.

Damn her!

We walked along the sidewalk arm in arm, silent for the better part of a minute. It was late afternoon and the clouds that hovered overhead were filled with shadows. The block we walked down was deserted, with thoughts of dinner and housework and sleep filtering out to me from the surrounding houses, but I could see the silhouettes of people walking on the street ahead.

I decided to try the direct approach. "What are you doing, Rose?"

Her eyes were wide and innocent. "Walking with you to Bella's house. You _did_ invite me."

"Someone's going to notice us," I said, more out of the need to raise some sort of objection rather than any real conviction. I looked meaningfully at the nearby humans and she laughed at me.

"Don't be silly," she said in an infuriatingly superior tone. "It's not like we're holding hands. Besides, everyone in this town thinks we're very well-mannered – you told me that, now that I think of it. Do try to keep up, Edward." _And it's a bit late for you to start worrying about attracting notice_, she thought as she gripped my arm tighter. _I'm not the one playing with my food._

"I'm not discussing this again."

I assumed she would react angrily. Rosalie hated to be thwarted, but as usual she surprised me, smiling at me placidly before beginning to hum under her breath.

I sighed and resisted the urge to throttle her. Not only would it be wholly ineffective, but the spectacle of one of the perfect Cullens brawling in the street – with his sister, no less – couldn't help but catch someone's eye. Then again, the humans ahead of us had turned off down a side street…

No. I sighed again, unhappy. Emmett would kill me, unless Carlisle lectured me to death first.

Rosalie continued humming to herself, clearly enjoying the moment now that she knew she would get what she wanted. I had to admit that her ridiculous bid for attention had been effective. Back at the house I had wanted nothing more than to escape her, but the question of what was brewing in her petty little brain had made me curious. I wouldn't have any peace until that curiosity was satisfied, and she knew it.

Well, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing my resolve crumble. I would wait her out.

An old Chevy rumbled past, the driver too caught up in worrying over his financial woes to pay us any attention, then the street was silent once again. The melody Rosalie was humming toyed at the edge of my memory. I mentally reeled through what I knew of her musical tastes, but nothing seemed to fit. She favored songs that reminded her of her human life, so it was probably something older….

We turned a corner and I spotted Bella's house nestled close to the trees. A light was on in the kitchen, glowing dimly through the lengthening shadows, and her monstrous beast of a truck was parked in the driveway as usual. There was no use pretending the sight didn't fill me with relief; both because it meant she had survived the weekend more or less intact and, more worrisome, because it meant I would get to see her again tonight. I allowed my mind to drift toward her house. As I had anticipated, Charlie was spending the evening at home watching the television. All the better for my willpower not to find Bella home alone, even though I had just returned from hunting.

I was concentrating so fully on Bella's house that I hardly noticed Rosalie begin singing quietly… until I finally recognized the song.

"Stop that," I hissed.

She paused, laughing. "Why? I thought you said you liked my voice." When my only response was to glower at her she smirked, then picked up the melody from where she had left off.

"We went to take an evening walk  
About a mile from town  
I picked a stick up off the ground  
And knocked that dark girl down"

"You're singing it wrong," I interrupted. "The Knoxville girl was fair-haired."

She shrugged. "I like my version better." _You know, Edward, this song reminds me of you somehow._

"She fell down on her bended knees  
For mercy she did cry  
'Oh Willy, dear, don't kill me here  
I'm unprepared to die'"

She paused again, clicking her tongue. "Poor girl. I suppose she never saw it coming."

"She never spoke another word  
I only beat her more  
Until the ground around me  
With her blood" –

"Enough."

We both halted in the centre of the street we had been crossing. Rosalie dropped my arm, turning to face me.

I took a deep breath, banishing the monster her song had conjured with the rain-sweetened air. "You win, Rose. Ask me anything. Rant and rave until the sun goes down. Whatever you want. Just _please_, leave me alone tonight."

Her eyes flashed in the failing light. "No mind reading?"

"No mind reading," I assured her.

"All right," she agreed abruptly, glancing toward Bella's house. "I'll be quick, I promise. I wouldn't want to keep you from _her_."

I bit back my retort, watching Rosalie's face as she framed the words she would speak. It was impossible to block her thoughts completely, given her proximity and my familiarity with her mind, but I kept my promise as best as I could. Only brief flickers slipped through: Emmett's face, then me the first day Bella had been in school, leaping into the car as if chased by demons. I kept my expression impassive, waiting for her to continue.

"Emmett told me," she began again, as if we were still sitting on a log in the forest rather than standing in the middle of a street miles away. "He couldn't resist when he smelled blood that strong." She watched my face warily, not trusting me to not run again. "I want to know why you think that you're going to succeed where he failed."

"Is that all?" I said, genuinely surprised. "I would have thought it was obvious. He was younger then, and those people didn't matter to him. I have an advantage on both counts."

"She matters to you," Rosalie said without inflection.

"Yes."

For just a moment her beautiful face twisted. "_Why?_"

How was I to answer that? I myself hardly understood the attraction she held for me, and now my single-minded sister expected me to explain it to her? "What do you want me to say?" I began, and the question was as much for me as Rosalie. "She… intrigues me. You know that I can't hear her thoughts. You know what her blood does to me."

Rosalie waved her hand impatiently, stopping me from continuing. "I've heard all that. You've explained why you find her so, so _compelling_." Her face twisted again on the word. "But back to my first question. There's something you're forgetting." She paused for a moment, schooling her expression into a mask of calm. "Emmett didn't purposefully get close to those people, not like you do." Her eyes flicked to Bella's house, standing silently behind me. "You watch her sleep, you let yourself touch her… I think that negates your 'advantages', don't you?"

I felt my hands clench into fists. If only she knew how I agonized over this weakness of mine, my need for her company that stoked my need for her blood. Perhaps she did know – Rosalie had always possessed a peculiar knack for ferreting out my sore points.

"I won't hurt her," I vowed. Unable to hide the plaintive note in my voice, I had a sinking feeling that I had just answered her question in a way I hadn't intended. "Go home, Rose. I've answered your questions," I said coldly before turning from her triumphant eyes, leaving her standing alone in the road when I walked away.

"It's going to happen," she called after me. "Remember that you always had a choice!"

I ignored her, uttering a small sigh of relief when she finally began to make her way home. Her angry thoughts faded quickly, and I was alone again as I slipped into the forest that bordered the yard of Chief Swan's home. I made myself as comfortable as I could once I was satisfied that I would not be seen, and settled in to wait.

Rosalie had delayed me enough that the dusk had nearly turned to night, and soon enough the light went off in the kitchen, leaving only the living room and Bella's bedroom illuminated. Charlie Swan's thoughts were easy enough to find, and as usual they were focused on the baseball game playing out on his television. I could only imagine what Bella was thinking, if she was even still awake.

I impatiently counted down the innings remaining in the game, anxious for Charlie to turn in for the night so that I could see his daughter again. I could pretend that my thirst for her presence had somehow overridden my thirst for her blood during my absence, but I knew it for the lie that it was – as soon as I entered her room the bloodlust would roar to life once more, and I could only pray I would be strong enough to resist it.

It was monstrous, gambling with her life like this. I knew I would do it anyway.

The ball game finally ended, and Charlie heaved himself off of the couch and up the stairs to his bedroom. He fell asleep quickly, and once his thoughts had drifted into a nonsensical dream I slipped from the trees toward the house. I looked up at Bella's window, now dark, and thought back to the argument I had just had with my sister.

Rosalie was wrong. I could no more walk away from Bella than I could from my family. I would keep putting her in danger, again and again, and I hated myself for it – but not enough to make me stop. My decision had been made long ago. I could only pray it wouldn't be a lethal one.


End file.
